Sound the Bugle, I Will Always Return
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Alfred escuchó el disparo de una pistola, sintió la bala entrando a su cuerpo y cayó. "Te amo" fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron, y lo último que lograron escuchar. - Estraño song-fic con dos canciones, denle una oportunidad!


**Hallo! **He vuelto con mis torturas! Que tal, están listos para un fic bien raro que nació de no sé donde? Este es un song fic, así que tienen que escuchar estas canciones:

**1. Sound the Bugle - Bryan Adams**

**2. I will Always Return - Bryan Adams**

Estas canciones son de la película "Spirit: el corcel indomable", una película que marcó mi infancia. Probablemente escriba más song-fics con canciones de la película :)

Espero que les guste, probablemente encuentren horrores ortográficos, pido perdón de antemano.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni las siguientes canciones me pertenecen.

* * *

**Un disparo se escuchó, retumbando en el viento. Alfred F. Jones sintió como la bala entraba en su cuerpo y destruía todo a su paso. Cayó al suelo, mojado por la fuerte lluvia de Inglaterra. Todos corrían a su alrededor.****El viento movía sus dorados cabellos. Los disparos seguían retumbando en sus oídos, después de todo, eso era la guerra. Si te disparaban, caías y ahí quedabas. No había esperanzas suficientes para levantarse en ese mundo tan gris y rojo, desolado y lleno de sangre inocente, de dolor y lágrimas.**

Sound the bugle now... play it just for me.  
As the seasons change... remember how I used to be.  
Now I can't go on... I can't even start.  
I've got nothing left... just an empty heart.

**A su alrededor el mundo seguí girando, sin detenerse por su caída.**

I'm a soldier... wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me... lead me away  
Or leave me lying here

**Todo había terminado, podía sentir como su vida corría por sus venas y se iba por la sangre que derramaba, entonces sintió unos brazos que lo recogían. Lo abrazaban.**

Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on

**Dejame ir. "¡ALFRED!"**

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance There's a voice that calls,  
"Remember who you are... if you lose yourself,  
your courage soon will follow,  
so be strong tonight... remember who you are"

"**Alfred!" Alguien gritaba su nombre. ¿Quién lo sostenía entre sus brazos? ¿quién impedía que se fuera? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban morir ahí?**

Yeah, your a soldier now,  
Fighting in a battle,  
To be free once more.  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for

"**Despierta Alfred, ¡no puedes morir! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME!" Esa vos se le hacía tan conocida, tan dulce, tan cariñosa, tan amada. Esa voz que lo tranquilizaba en las noches después de ver una película de terror, esa voz que reía ante sus estúpidos comentarios, esa voz que gemía su nombre, ronca, en las noches de amor. Esa voz, que lo jalaba de los bordes de la muerte. "¡Alguien que me ayude a moverlo!" Esa voz de nuevo, ¿a dónde se lo llevaban? "Alfred, no puedes rendirte, tienes que vivir, recuerda quien eres, ¡recuerda quien soy!" Esa voz, una imagen desquebrajó su mente, unos ojos verdes se abrieron paso entre las sombras de su conciencia. "Arthur" logró murmurar, el sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca. "Sí, soy Arthur, pero ya no hables, te salvaremos" Esa confianza. Su amado Arthur que había entrado en la guerra. "Si hemos de morir, que sea juntos" era la promesa que se hicieron antes de la batalla, tenía que cumplirla.**

**Un nuevo disparo retumbó en sus oídos, un lamento a su costado se abrió paso entre la sordera de sus sentidos, abrió los ojos a duras penas, para ver como Arthur caía a su costado, aún estaba consciente. Se agarraron de las manos, mientras que la sangre de ambos se mezclaba en el suelo de barro. Se sonrieron por última vez y un último "Te amo" salió de sus labios, como un suspiro, pero finalmente escuchado por el otro, siendo lo último que oyeron antes de que la oscuridad los clamara.**

* * *

I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return

"**Alfred" Se escuchaba el sonido de una maquina.**

I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong

**La lucidez los llamaba.**

Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darling  
Your light gets me through.

**Esa luz.**

Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home

**Sus ojos se abrieron, estaban en una sala de operaciones. Gritos de júbilo se oyeron a su alrededor. Arthur estaba parado a su costado. Viejas lagrimas habían abierto surcos en su rostro.**

Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return

**Estaba sonriendo, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**

Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home

**Alfred alzó su mano, tocó la mejilla de Arthur, quien cubrió con su mano la suya.**

Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return

"**Alfred, nos iremos a casa" esas fueron las palabras de Arthur, mientras nuevas lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas, mojando la mano del americano. "Nos vamos a casa" repitió este, asombrado ante el cansado tono de su voz, aunque no estaba tan agotado como el del Arthur. Sonrieron nuevamente y Alfred perdió la conciencia.**

**Cuando volvió a despertar estaba en su habitación, junto a su cama, Arthur dormía apoyado en el borde de esta. Se le veía cansado. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza, como si fuera un niño, a pesar que él era el menor. Enternecido por el acto de su pareja, volvió a dormir, tranquilo de estar en casa.**

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que sí! Estoy con una crisis de cambios de humor tremenda, ya no sé como me siento a veces, así que verán fics bien raros! Ya pasará, no?

_**"AL MAL TIEMPO BUENA CARA"**_

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
